Dragon Dream
by Silenthilllz
Summary: Kana Dragano is a famous pirate. She is part dragon, and the last of her kind. She has a band of animal hybrids. They all have devil fruits. She meets Luffy, who wants to be the King of the Pirates. She has a rival, and she will not back down. Love ensues
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Dream (Luffy story) info!

Name: Kana Dragono.

Looks: She has silver hair that goes down to her waist, and her eyes are silver as well. She has on a black cloak most of the time, so we don't see much of her other clothes. But when she is out of the cloak, she has on a deep blue dress with silver stones encased on it. Her wings are silver as well, but they act as her dress. She has a silver tail which acts as a ribbon around her waist.

Info: Loves dragon kind. Is a pirate but only 1 human/dragon on board and the rest are animals. She is the captain.

The name of the pirate crew is Dragon Dream. She is fearless and can destroy any one who gets in her way. She is the last of her kind. Wants to fulfill her dream of being the first dragonic pirate queen! Has a body guard dragon. She can understand animals and spirits. She is sometimes ruthless and cruel but can be kind and caring. She has a big bounty larger than anyone.

Kana looked out at the sea on her ship. Her ship was in the carving of a dragon with a dragon head on the front.

"Kana there is a town up ahead. You want to stop and get supplies?" Jani the fox said to Kana.

"Yes. Ok let's go, but you must change. Some people don't understand us and will try to kill us." Kana said and raised her hand staring at the claws.

"Ok... who will stay on the ship to protect it?" Jani said in her human form. Jani had yellow hair that was cut short to her neck. Her fox ears were the color of red, and her eyes were as well. She had on a jacket that cut off at her waist, revealing her stomach. She had on brown gloves. Her pants were brown with a belt buckle hanging sideways on it and a red bow.

"Driiigon will. He is the dragon guard of me and of the ship and crew. Driiigon! Protect the ship and others while I and Jani are out shopping ok?" Kana asked Driiigon the dragon guard of her.

"Ok I will." He said and smiled, vanishing to protect the ship.

As Jani and Kana walked off and docked our ship, she saw another ship, and it had a weird flag design. A skull with a straw-hat lurched.

"What? Look Jani at that weird design." Kana said and pointed at it. Her tail swished lightly.

(Me: Oh sorry, I forgot to mention that Kana is wearing a cloak. She can't risk changing. So, she only puts a cloak on when she leaves the ship.)

"I know weird ain't it?" Jani said and looked at it then she heard with her supersonic ears someone yelling. "You hear it?" Jani asked Kana. Her ears cocked a bit.

"Yes... I wonder if it's from that crew." Kana said. She tried to ignore it, but the sound was so annoying.

**"LUFFY! YOU CAN'T GO RUNNING OFF! YOU'LL GET LOST IN THIS TOWN!"** A girl yelled with short orange hair. She wore on white shirt with ocean waves rolling on it. She had on tannish pants with a belt buckled on with some brown sandals.

**"IT'S ALRIGHT NAMI! I WON'T GET LOST!**" A boy with messy black hair and a straw-hat said. He wore a red vest with blue pants rolled up to his knees. Sandals covered his feet.

"Looks weird... let's go. I do not want to meet them." Jani and Kana said at the same time. Then they looked at each other and laughed. As Kana and Jani walked around, they saw a shop with weapon supplies and saw a familiar face.

"I think that's Jecky's cousin. Larri" Jani said.

Jecky is a nice old woman keeping the Dragon Dream's secret. he and her cousins and families are helping them obtain their goals! Then they heard the door bell rings and saw a guy with green hair walking in with 3 swords.

"I think that's Zoro!" Jani whispered to Kana. Her eyes widened in shock and amusement.

"Yeah I think so too! I think I saw him walking out of the weird ship." Kana said as she recalled the memory.

"Is he a pirate?" Jani asked.

"I thought he was a bounty hunter?" Kana wondered.

"Maybe he quit?" Jani suggested.

"Thank goodness... or we would be gone right now!" Kana said and laughed.

Then an orange haired girl walked in and saw Zoro. "Hey, Zoro, where's Luffy I can't find him." She asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I don't know... should I know? He's our captain." Zoro said and sweat dropped. He didn't want to start with this.

"Yes! You're supposed to know!" She yelled, smacking him roughly on the head.

Larri then saw the others. "What would you like?"

"Oh um... can we speak to you in private for this?" Kana asked Larri.


	2. Guns

"Um... ok why? Do I know you?" he asked weirdly. He stared at them.

The girl and Zoro stopped and watched them.

"Um... We know Jecky. We need to have some new weapons." Kana said and smiled. She was smirking underneath her cloak.

**"OH! YOU MUST BE THEM! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER COME!"** Larri said and smiled. "Ok... what would you like?" He asked us.

"Oh um we need some DRGN829's and some DRGN7936's too!" Jani said and smiled.

"Ok! Let me get them! They might be a little big so it might take me a while!" Larri said. He went into the storeroom, looking for the weapons they seeked.

"Ok!" Kana replied.

* * *

><p><em>'What are they ordering? What could be that big?'<em> Zoro thought.

"Here it is!" Larri said and gave Kana a big giant sword with a red dragon grip. "And here you go Jani! You take care now!" Larri said and smiled.

"Thanks so much!" Jani said, carrying a box of things and a giant gun with a red fox grip.

As Kana and Jani walked out, they got right in time because there was a big fight going on.

"What now?" Jani asked. She was already angry, and she wanted to leave.

"I see there is a boy with a straw hat protecting a little girl and a man with a 4 people crew fighting." Kana said. She had very good keen eyesight since she was a dragon.

"Ok... now what..." Jani said.

As Kana and Jani walked out to see them, it was the same kid that was yelling.

**"Hey, stay away from her! She didn't do anything wrong!"** The kid yelled. He was getting pumped up.

"Shut Up! It's not your fight! Come here little girl and get your wrath!" The man yelled and raised his hand, grabbing the kid while strangling him.

**"AHH!"** The kid yelled. He was whimpering from pain.

* * *

><p>"I can't watch this!" Kana said and put down her stuff. She was very wary of kids, and she didn't want them to die.<p>

"Kana, no!" Jani said.

Then one of the Guys crewmembers came and went toward the little girl.

**"NOO!"** the girl's mother screamed.

**CLASH!**

All you could see was the guy on the ground bleeding.

"What?" the other crewmembers said. They looked around for the sign of attackers and attacking.

"Don't touch her ever again!" Kana yelled, letting the blood drip from her claws. She was hissing as her fangs glowed in the sunlight.

"What is going on out here?" Zoro said and Nami followed. Usopp, Sanji, and Chopper came and saw.

**"LUFFY! WHAT DID YOU GET YOURSELF INTO!" **They all exclaimed in a high pitched screech.

**"I DIDN'T DO IT!"** He yelled. He was trying to block all the attacks.

"Die!" The man said and got out his pistol, aiming for the kid's head. He smirked as he cocked the gun, shooting it.

**"COME HERE GIRLY!"** the others said to Kana. They had very lusted, sick twisted look in their eyes.

One of them got out his sword and slashed at her stomach. It cut her cloak into pieces. Shards of clothing fluttered around the center of the fight.

Everyone gasped and saw her claws and wings.

"Grrr... that was a good cloak too..." Kana said. She was pumped now as her tail was swishing around. She didn't really care that everyone saw her since she was gonna put the hurt on these guys for hurting this innocent child.

"Whatever you are dying!" the guy said, trying to punch her, but Kana just stood there gripping his throat.

"Nice... try?" Kana said ruthlessly smiling. She was in her 'Cold killer' stage.

**"WHAT!"** the guy said and was losing oxygen. He was dying.

**"NO! ZACK!"** one of the other pirate's said. He ran forewords.

**"DIE!"** the guy said, coming towards Kana with the other 2 ones. Then a thing came crashing towards the ground right between Kana and the guys.

**"WHAT?"** They all asked. They were all scared to death!

"Touch Kana and I'll slice your throat!" An Alligator with a crooked smile and a bunch of guns with him smirked. He moved his tail around as he showed them his sparky white fangs.

"Hey, Zax! Nice timing. Protect the small child." Kana said and threw Zack down. She moved her hair out of her eyes. There were some strands and beads of sweat running down her arms and face. You could tell she was trying to end the fight pretty quick.

"Okie!" Zax said, smiling at the girl. He added, "Come here, I won't hurt ya ok? You see that girl right there? That's Kana. She entrusted me to protect you? Ok? Get on." He smiled as he let the little girl on and slashed at one of the bad guys. He slapped his tail around, hitting many foes before jumping off the ground and executing a double bomb barrage.

**"DRAGON CLAW!"** Kana said, charging up her glove and slashed the others. She smiled and did flips to avoid being hit. As she landed, a bullet grazed her cheek. The blood leaked out little by little before Kana's tongue licked it off her face.

**"WOW!"** Nami exclaimed in surprise. She clasped her hands together. This battle was really something!

* * *

><p>Now all that was remaining was the leader, holding the straw-hat kid. The rest of his men were either dead or escaping. He was really strong so he could teach the others a lesson or two.<p>

"Let him down." Kana said sternly. She was glaring at him with her 'Dragon eyes'. Her dragon eyes usually made people do what Kana wanted them to do unless they have a high inner focus. Not that many people had that.

"What... Ok then you comes here!" the guy said, throwing threw him to the side while running to Kana. He was smiling. He had something up his sleeve.

**"DRAGON/SNAKE/BEAM/SPITE!"** he and Kana said at the same time. A giant light came. Everything went silent. Nothing moved and nothing made any type of sound.

**"KANA!"** Zax and Jani said. They were about to go and aid their friend when something stopped them.

Kana was seen with her claws on the guy's sword. She was tired, and her legs couldn't support her. She fell on her knees. She was breathing mighty hard, and her eyes were glazed over by some kind of inner power.

"Hehehe... Stupid girl! Die now!" he said, aiming for her head, but she didn't feel the pain. Only blood drip down her arm.

"What?" Kana said weakly looking up and saw the straw-hat kid with the sword in his arm. Yet, he was smiling a goofy smile. She wondered why he was **smiling** since **he** was being attacked. He **saved** her. Why?

**"LUFFY!"** his mates yelled.

"Hey are you alright?" He asked Kana, and Kana flinched. He didn't notice it, but he kept on smiling at the girl.

"Why did you save me?" Kana asked 'Luffy'. She was staring at him in an odd way. No one helped her before.

"Because you helped the girl and helped me. I should help you" he said. He had a stern voice, but his face was kind and funny.

Kana started to cry. Nobody helped her before. This is the first time she felt happy that someone non animal helped her. "Thank you!" She said and then collapsed. Kana was too tired to move. She used way too much of her energy.

**"KANA!"** Jani yelled and ran over to her. "Kana, speak to me!" Jani said. She noticed that her arm was bleeding, and her back was cut. "No... Why today…" Jani said and saw the straw-hat kid holding his arm and stretching it all the way to the docks.

"What!" Jani said and saw Zax whisper. **"Devil Fruit".**

**"GUM GUM PISTOL!"** Luffy yelled and his arm came back, hitting the guy straight in the mouth.

**"AHH!"** he fell back.

* * *

><p><strong>"YEAH WAY TOO GO!"<strong> the townspeople yelled. Everyone was cheering as some police officers came into the town and escorted the gang members to jail. They would be locked up for a very long time.

**"MOMMY!"** the girl said getting Offa Zax and went to her crying mother. She hugged her mom like no tomorrow, and wouldn't let go as the tears cascaded down her already wet cheeks.

"Thank you so much!" she said to Luffy.

"Oh, it was nothing, but it wasn't me! It was her!" he said, pointing over to Kana. But she was gone along with Zax, and that girl, Jani. "Where did they go?" Luffy asked them.

They shook their heads unsure and went back to what they were doing.

"Hey! Luffy!" Nami yelled and saw him. "What's wrong?" She asked him. She noticed him looking around for something or **someone**.

"Where did she go?" Luffy asked her.

"I don't know!" Nami said then saw Luffy run off to the docks and saw the Alligator run to a big ship with a dragon on its front.

**"Woah!"** Luffy said with stars in his eyes**. "COOL!"** he said and ran up to there. The ship was amazing!

"Hey! Jani! What-" Wolf said. He stopped and saw Kana passed out hurt.

**"NOO! KANA!"** Wolf said howling. His ears went up in a startled pose, and then they went down. His eyes began to darken with a sudden lust for revenge. Whoever did this to his captain will surely suffer?

"Huh?" Luffy said, hopping on and saw a wolf and a fox. "What? Where is she?" He asked confused.

**"WHO ARE YOU?"** Wolf growled snarling. He was so angry right now, he was going to do the 'Attack first, ask later' routine. Yet, when he was about to attack…

**"HEY! WOLF, SHUT UP AND GET YER TAIL IN HERE! KANA IS STARTING TO WAKE UP!"** Zax said and saw the straw-hat. **"Oh! Howdy there!"**

* * *

><p>MUAHAHA ANOTHER CHAPTER OF DRAGON DREAM =D<p> 


	3. Kana has a secret

"Oh! Howdy there! You must be Luffy!" The talking alligator said to Luffy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(LUFFY POV) <strong>_

"Uh... Yeah? Why?" Luffy asked him. He didn't really like the Alligator. It kinda reminded him of the Banana Crocodile back in Alabasta.

"Oh, Kana says thanks!" the Alligator said winking. He smiled at the confused lad. He showed a toothy grin at the lad before he was cut off by a blood curdling scream resonating from down below deck.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **

"KANA!" Wolf said, running in there. He grunted.

"_OH HOLY!"_ The alligator said, jumping and ran inside. He forgot to close the door and tell Luffy where he was at on the ship. **"YOU CAN HELP TOO IF YOU WANT!"** The alligator's voice drifted to his ears from inside the ship.

"Help with what?" Luffy asked himself seeing Nami, and the rest of the crew coming on there.

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THIS IS THAT GIRLS SHIP!"** Nami screamed at him while smacking his face with her fist. She was so totally scared because **this** ship had to be deadly, dangerous since it was a crew full of animals.

"What**? I KNOW THIS SHIP!"** Zoro said and knew it. He was stunned a bit before freaking out. He recollected his calm posture before thinking.

"What is it?" Usopp said.

"It's the rare and dangerous crew called Dragon Dream! They are a bunch of creatures that can turn to human!" He said, thinking back to his memory. He remembered a guy telling him about it before he joined Luffy.

**"WHAT!"** Chopper and Usopp said. They both were scared.

"They are worth alot of Belli. The captain is Kana Dragono. She is the one me and Nami saw at the store. And Luffy you saw her helping you and the girl." Zoro said.

**"BELLI!"** Nami said with money in her eyes.

**"AHHHHHHHH!"** a scream could be heard.

**"KANA!"** then a crash could be heard.

**"KANA SETTLE DOWN!" **

**"ROAR!" **

**"EVERYONE! HOLD ON TIGHT TO HER! DON'T LET HER GO!" **

**"RAWR!" **

Then Luffy saw the whole ship start to creak. It wobbled from side to side before setting back down; making a huge explosion of water hit the deck.

"Wow!" Usopp said and held on.

Then Luffy saw a big giant thing emerge from the hole in the ship.

**"GRR!"** it snarled and looked at Luffy. It eyed him, licking its chops.

**"WHAT IS THAT THING?"** Usopp and Chopper said.

Luffy saw the beast, and it was angry. It was snarling and growling and also glaring at him with its cold white eyes.

The beast was in the form of a coal colored dragon that was the size of the rabbit lapins on the cold island. It had a red underbelly and red wings with holes in them. Pure white claws were coming down the wings. White horns were coming off its head. The beast had cold white eyes that cold stare into your very soul. A white band was around its neck as well as the end of its tail where a single large spike was sprouting off of it.

**"LUFFY! GET AWAY!"** Nami screamed. She was concerned for her dear captain before she was silenced by a large growl.

"..." Luffy couldn't move! He doesn't know what was wrong with him!

**"YO!"** a low voice said which caused him to nearly jump in fright. The Alligator looking at him then it yelled because there was a storm that just started.

The dragon growled, flapping its large wings in the air. It reared back like a horse afraid of a rattlesnake, and it slashed at the side of the side of the boat.

**"LUFFY! THAT THING IS KANA!"** he said to Luffy. He looked alarmed and tired.

**"WHAT? HOW IS THIS KANA!"** Luffy yelled and then remembered what Zoro said. _'The captain is Kana Dragono. She is a dragon but also half human. She can change into a dragon.'_ He noticed that the Alligator was batter and bruised beyond recognition.

**"WOLF! GRAB ON TO HER!"** the alligator said to the wolf. He latched onto the dragon's tail, trying to hold it down with its own weight.

**"OK! ZAX!"** Wolf said to the alligator 'Zax'.

The wolf went to Kana and grabbed onto her tail.

The rest of her crew did.

A bear with a green handkerchief around its neck came up on deck, and he was soon startled by the dragon's uproar. He had acknowledged Zax's earlier words as he grabbed onto the dragon's tail as well.

A dog that was golden as the crack of dawn came rushing up on deck, panting as hard as he could muster up. He cocked his ears around before swiveling his head to see his captain attacking her own crew mates out of anger and confusion. He decided to help the rest of his mates in this horrible disaster.

A cat that was white with purple wings on its back and blue hair bounded up onto the deck. Her whiskers twitched before she swished her tail, pouncing onto the dragon's tail with the rest of her crew mates in a terrible battle.

A fox with an orange body and a white tail padded up on the deck to see the trouble starting to brew along with the chaotic storm. He sensed a bad storm arising so he latched onto his captain's tail.

A kangaroo hopped up the stairs of her ship to see her captain in her monstrous form, attacking her crewmates. She was confused, but she jumped over her captain's head and latched onto her neck.

**"HOLD ON GUYS!"** Zax said. She was too much for them. He was growing tired of the battle.

Kana growled and threw them offa her. She snapped her head to them, snarling in anger before charging at them.

**"AHH!"** they all yelled and hit the side of the ship.

She roared, and she looked at Luffy. She glowered at everyone near Luffy and stomped her way over. Her tail swished around her curvy body.

"Uh-oh..." Luffy said and ran. He tried to find a place to hide, but he failed.

She roared and grabbed him with her tail. _'Why...' 'Why me...'_ Luffy heard a voice.

**"What?"** Luffy said.

_'Why me... not again... the power... the demon... the curse... inside me...' _it sounded like Kana.

**"KANA! STOP IT!"** Luffy yelled, and she looked at him, blinking.

_'What? Help me please...!'_ she said to him.

**"OK! GUM-GUM! WRAP!" **

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~~Kana's POV~~~ <strong>_

Kana heard Luffy say **"KANA! STOP IT!"**

She looked at him and glared_. 'WHAT AM I DOING? HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!'_ She thought and started to get angry with herself. _'Why... Why me... Why me... not again... the power... the demon... the curse... inside me...'_ Kana started to cry. "What? Help me please!"

**"OK! GUM-GUM WRAP!"** he said to Kana and his arms stretched out, wrapping around her body. He got his arms around her body so tightly she couldn't move. He hoped she couldn't move. "KANA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?**"** Luffy yelled, and Kana heard him, but the demon started to get angry and thrash about.

_'I WILL NOT HURT HIM!_' Kana yelled and started to turn over the beast. Kana felt all the power be sucked away, and she felt so tired. Kana started to change back into human form. Then she fell down and waited for the impact but... none came. She weakly opened her eyes and saw straw-hat holding her.

He was tired and hurt from her outrage.

Kana was crying.

He was staring at Kana with worried eyes. "S-s-s-s-s-orry... a-and th-anks... for...-" She couldn't finish it b/c she had passed out.


	4. Capture by the Marines!

Chapter 04: Captured by the Marines

_**~~~Luffy's Pov~~~**_

It's been 9 days since the incident with Kana. Even though Luffy don't know her very well, He felt like he knew her from when he was a child. That happened to Monkey D. Luffy a lot. Well, most of the time it was to him.

_'Who is she? I think I know her from somewhere._'Luffy thought and didn't sense someone walking up on deck. He was in a deep thought, which was rare for our one track minded captain.

"Hey, _thanks_ for saving my captain! We owe you our debt. Also, we consider you our friend now." Zax said startling Luffy. He grinned at Luffy in his hybrid Alligator/human form. His long scaly tail swung back and forth as his front canine showed. He patted his back.

Now that Luffy could see him in daylight in his hybrid form, he could see how much younger he looked than sounded. He looked like a 15 year old kid than a 24 year old kid. He had sandy brown hair that was cut short and spiked in every direction. He had emerald eyes and a red jacket on with no undershirt. He had on brown short pants with some sandals. His tail poked out from a hole in his pants.

"OH... it's ok..." Luffy said, smiling a big smile. He closed his eyes a bit before opening them again to see something in the distance, racing towards the Dragon Dream ship. Yet, since it was far away, he had no clue as to what it was.

"Ok... well... I think..." Zax started to say but trailed off. He snapped his eyes back to see something he should have sensed a long time ago.

_**BOOM!**_

Luffy heard a cannon go off and hit Kana's ship. Everyone tried to hang on tightly as the ship rocked over and back, before coming to a slow stop. He was hugging the mast with his rubbery arms, circling twice around the mast. He grunted, "What was that?"

**"NOO! THE MARINES ARE HERE!"** Zax grunted, throwing his hands down and transforming into his full crocodile form. He roared, showing his shiny razor sharp teeth at the marines who had just jumped aboard. His eyes went from calm green to dangerous yellow. His pupil sharpened like a cat's eye does. Strength pumped through his body, increasing his power.

All of Kana's crew was fighting, but Luffy thought the marines were winning. They tried so hard to fight them off, but they were not strong enough for a mysterious group of outlaws.

_"NOO! I AM TOO TIRED TO FIGHT THEM!"_ Zax said, biting one of the marines. He lashed out in anger as Emily was caught in a seastone net sucking away her powers. **"EMILY!" **He felt weak and pitiful. He snarled, letting out an ear splitting roar. Emily was his friend, someone more maybe if they go far enough. So, to put it into simpler words, he was beyond pissed off.

"Nya! Let me go you scoundrels!" Emily pitifully meowed. Her white body struggled in the sea-stone nets, draining her power even more. She feebly meowed before giving up with a simple sigh. She laid limp from exhaustion in the seastone net.

"Gotcha!" one of the marines said while catching an off guard Zax. They double the amount of seastone materials in this one, making it impossible to break free from.

**"LUFFY! TAKE CARE OF KANA! OK, PLEASE SHE'S SO NICE, AND WE ALL LOVE HER!"** Zax said as the Marines used a stun rod to stun him. That silenced him.

The rest of her crew was captured, leaving Luffy alone with the remaining marines. He saw them haul the rest of the remaining Dragon Dream crew. He instantly felt a surge of anger reach him. He **had** to help.

"**GUMO-GUMO NO…. WHIP!"** Luffy yelled as he swung his right leg at the marines, knocking them all of the ship. He ran to the nets, but he was starting to get whoozy. **'**_**Sea Stone!'**_ he thought.

"**JUST GO AND GET HER!" **Roxy growled. She lashed her tail out. She snarled at the marines, attacking them as they came and went.

"Alright…" Luffy said, running downstairs. He went to her room and sliently opened the door. Luffy saw her sleeping peacefully, and he picked her up while running to his ship, Merry-Go. He jumped over some other marines, trying to get away from them while holding the female dragon captain in his rubbery arms.

**"NAMI!ZORO!HELP ME NOW!" **Luffy yelled and tried to carry her without waking her. _Man! This is so hard!_

"What?" Nami asked and saw Luffy carrying her**. "WHY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER!"** she yelled at him. She seemed to be angry at Luffy not at Kana but at him. _What's that retard doing with a rare dangerous pirate!_

**"I'M SAVING HER! SHE IS ABOUT TO DIE! HER CREW WAS CAPTURED BY THE MARINES! HELP ME!"** Luffy yelled and used Gum-Gum Rocket to get on and when he did, they took off.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>What's the matter Luffy?" Usopp asked while Luffy was thinking of Kana's crew. Usopp looked at the captain in worriment.

"Nothing..." lied Luffy. He wasn't very good at it, but Usopp seemed to know that Luffy didn't want to talk about it so he backed off.

"Ok... well... I think that Kana is ok..."Usopp said, smiling a sweet smile letting Luffy know that Kana was alright. He took off to go to something.

**"Ok! LET ME GO AND SEE!"** Luffy said very happily and ran down there. He went to her room and saw her there sleeping. He smiled sweet smile thinking, _'She was pretty... Wait? What? No... I don't even know her!'_

* * *

><p>Kana was sleeping peacefully when she sensed someone in the room. "Hm?" she whispered and woke up. Kana looked and saw the straw-hat kid smiling at her. "What?" Kana said slightly freaked that he was staring at her. Dude, she was sleeping and there's some other pirate captain staring at her. That's a little creepy!<p>

"You're pretty... Err... no, wait I didn't mean that! Wait, I mean I do think you're pretty but… uh… how is you doing?" he said to Kana. He totally screwed up._ Gahh… I messed it up!_He was blushing a bit and then he was looking away. That was not his style. Something about this pirate female captain made his heart start to flutter.

"Ok..." Kana said and blushed deeply. _'Weirdo... Then why am I blushing.'_ she thought. When Kana wasn't looking, the kid came up and got right in her face. When Kana was back to reality, she saw him, and it startled her. **"AHH!"** She said and fell off the bed. "Ow...Ow..." she said, hitting it her head on the floor. _Man! He needs to learn about__personal space!_

**"WHAT? HAPPENED?"** The reindeer said and came down. He was startled a bit as his fur was fluffed up. It seemed that he was sleeping before he came down here. **"LUFFY WHAT DID YOU DO?"** The reindeer said to him. The reindeer's ears twitched in anger as he stepped on Luffy's face.

**"Nothing, she just fell!"** he said, moving Chopper's foot from his face. He got up giving Kana a hand.

Kana started to feel weird then she noticed her crew was missing so she asked, "Hey... where's my crew?"She wanted to talk to Roxy and Emily again.

"Um... they have been captured..." Straw-hat said to Kana. He smiled in a goofy smile unknown of the anger deep inside Kana. He was very oblivious.

**"CAPTURED HOW?"** Kana said angrily. She was so going to wring the commander of the Navy. She was snarling as her pupils sharpened. Her fingers were sharpening again.

"The... marines captured them while they were tired. Zax said to take you to us. So, you're our crew!" the kid said. He looked so excited while Kana was angry. He was still oblivious.

**"What?"** Kana said as she wobbled, falling down onto her knees. Her tail twitched as her wings flopped down.

"Kana are you alright?" The little blue nosed reindeer said to the female dragonoid. He had a big red top hat on with his antlers sticking out of them. A large 'X' shape was on the middle of it in the front. He wore dark brown pants on his small body. He looked like a small toy plushie.

"Yes... and who are you? If I'm your new crew mate, I need to know your names! =3**"** Kana said and smiled. She was actually really sad about her old crewmates. She met them when she was troubled and now they were gone. It will be sad but now Kana has a new_ family_. But she knew why they didn't get away. They were all tired of her... her power. They all loved Kana but... they all just got tired and wanted to let her go... '_Thanks friend! I love you!'_ Kana thought.

**"YES!"** the kid said and jumping up and down in a very happy manner. He was like a little kid getting ice-cream or candy. Is he sure he's up to be a captain?

"My name is Tony-Tony Chopper! But you can call me Chopper!" the small reindeer said. He looked at Kana in a friendly manner as he closed his eyes.

"Ok Chopper and what are ya captain's name?" Kana asked. Her tail was swishing around as her wings flapped a bit.

**"My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" t**he kid said and smiled.

So, he was Dragon's kid. I knew it. It had to be him. Boy, Dragon is going to have a cow when he finds out that his son is a pirate. Or was it Garp? I thought Garp was a marine… Maybe so…

**"Eh? King of the Pirates well you'll have ta watched out! I'm gonna be Queen of the Pirates!"** Kana said, and her eyes gleamed. Kana smirked. It was going to be a _long_ journey with the Straw-Hat pirates for sure.

**"OK! YOU'RE ON!"** he said and smiled. He was very weird, but Kana liked weird. _Hey, I'm weird too if you haven't of noticed already. I have a dragon tail, and I'm the descendent of an ancient dragon race._

"Oi, Captain shouldn't we let all the others know she's our new nakama?" Chopper asked his captain. He looked at him before smiling at Kana.

"What an awesome idea!" Luffy said. He smacked his fist into his hand, smiling as he pumped both his fists up in the air.

"Ok let's go!" Kana said then she heard a faint cry. She twitched her horns and ears for a sound again.

"Wait, Kana let me go too! I'm in your bag! I already hatched!" The voice said more like squeaked.

"Huh?" Kana asked herself while looking at her bag. It was rustling. She peered over it before bending back up.

"What is in your bag?" Chopper asked.

"Um... I don't know... just some dragon eggs..." Kana said opening it, and a blue dragon popped out**. **"AH!" she said and fell back wards.

**"Hiya I'm a blue dragon! I am here to protect you" **He said happily.

* * *

><p>Yay… Ok, this is another remake! WELL, to me that is!<p> 


	5. Dragon Out of The Bag

Chapter 05: The Dragon is out of the Bag

**"AWW! YOU ARE SO CUTE!"** Kana said, hugging him while turning around to Luffy and Chopper gawking. "What?" She asked them, hugging the tiny protector. She purred like a dragonic cat with her tail flipping from side to side, and her fangs poking out of her mouth.

**"WOW!"** Luffy said running over to Kana and tried to touch it, but the dragon zapped him. **"OWIE!"** Luffy cried, getting angry at the small dragon. He looked at his fried finger in sadness before glaring at the dragon. "**WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"**

"What? You are not worthy enough to touch me or Kana!" he said smiling as he showed his sharp teeth. His blue razor body was small yet tough. His scales shown of his youth, but they were not frail. They were stronger as the oldest dragon.

"Ok, guys break it up and let's go. I want to meet the new crew, ok?"Kana asked them to break it up. Kana was getting annoyed by the minute. Her tail swished around in anger before she smacked Dazzle on the head.

**"OK! LET'S GO!"** Luffy said, dragging them out there. He roughly pulled them up to the deck where the sun was shining, and the sea-gulls were chirping.

Dazzle was furious and was about to zap him. He opened his mouth, sparking a bit.

Then Kana stepped in and said, "No you can't do that."She made a 'no-no' wave with her finger.

* * *

><p>When they got up there, Dazzle was walking around and scared a guy with yellow hair and a weird eyebrow. He had yellow hair covering his right eye while his left eye was showing as a distinctive curly eyebrow was showing. He wore a black suit and black pants, matching off with black boots. A cigarette was hanging from his mouth.<p>

**"AHH! What is that thing? KILL IT!"** The guy said and tried to kill Dazzle. He held up a frying pan he was carrying and tried to smack Dazzle to death. It looked like a cartoon chase on the Snail Videos.

**"DAZZLE!"** Kana yelled, running over to Dazzle and began to hug him. She glared at the human male. Her glares were evil and scary.

"Woah, who are you?" The guy said and had hearts in his eyes. He wasn't noticing the glares he was receiving from the dragoness. His heart was filled with love.

"Um... My name is Kana. I'm a part of your crew now?" Kana said flatly. She curled and uncurled her tail back and forth. She didn't like this guy's constant flirting.

"YEAH, you are the oceans beauty, you are the Sunsets rays! You are my life!" He said and kissed her hand. He smiled.

_**'CREEP!'**_ Kana thought. _I think Dazzle read my mind because he zapped him. _

**"OK GUYS COME HERE! MEET OUR NEW NAKAMA!"** Luffy yelled and grinned a stupid grin. He cockily hugged me as Dazzle began to spark or blow a fuse.

"My name is Nami! I am the ships navigator!"The orange haired girl said. She seemed not too happy about Kana boarding the ship, but what the captain wanted was what he got. "I love treasure!" She said with money in her eyes. She smiled sweetly at Kana, and she shook her hand. Her eyes were a chocolate brown color as her hair hung over her white and blue striped shirt. She wore a yellow skirt with some blue sandals.

"My name is Sanji! I am the ship's Cook!" the yellow haired guy said. He smiled at Kana with a sincere smile, better than the creepy love hearted one. "Whatever you need, I'll get it to you!"

"My name is Zoro." Zoro said. The guy with sea green hair and 3 swords on him acknowledged Kana. He could care less about the female on board. He was a green haired man with a blue shirt and black pants. Goggles were placed on his head for who knows what and a black/green bandana was strapped to his left arm. On his left ear, three golden earrings were dangling down. He seemed to be a '**lazy**' type of person.

"I know who you are. I saw you at the sword shop! I thought you were a bounty hunter? You change your mind?" Kana asked him smirking. Her fangs glistened in the sunlight as her tail moved around.

"Yea, I was, and now I changed it. What did you order?" He asked Kana. He stared at her a bit before looking at Kana's tail.

"Um... this..." Kana said and showed him a giant dragon sword. It had a red cross on the handle and the edge was dripping off red liquid.

"**HOLY CRAP!"** he said and fainted. It was very unlike Zoro to faint, but it was a huge sword.

"My name is Usopp! The sharpshooter! I killed captain Kuro all by my-!" Usopp was interrupted when Luffy and Zoro hit him on the head and said.

**"NO YOU DIDN'T!"**

Kana giggled with Nami. After all the intros it was night, and Kana stayed out in the crow's-nest.

"Hey... Kana?" Dazzle asked the female dragon. His blue body glowed in the moonlight, and his eyes glistened in the stars. He seemed to have more wisdom in his body than his age said.

"What?" Kana asked him, starring at the sea. Her eyes glistened as well from the wave's moon reflections and the stars. Her hair was sparkling in the moonlight. Her wings spread out as if the wind was carrying her.

"Um... do you think that the boy... Luffy is nice?" he asked her, curling his tail around him.

**"Uh... yes? Now let's sleep."** Kana said, curling up against a sleeping bag and falling into a nice, deep dream. Dazzle curled up beside her.

* * *

><p>Yesh… so small for a chapter… :p<p> 


	6. You Don't Know What Kissing Is!

Chapter 06: You don't know what Kissing is!

It has been 6 weeks, and Kana and the crew has been friends. Today, Kana was sitting down and Dazzle was fighting Luffy for a piece of meat. It was quite truly funny. Kana sighed and then heard Nami yell. She was glad that the female finally yelled since she was so quiet.

There was another female on board. Her name was Nico Robin. She introduced herself at the last minute when Kana was aboard the first week on the Going-Merry. She was really nice, but mysterious. Kana tried to befriend her like she normally does, but the air around Nico made Dazzle feel uneasy.

**"LAND!"** She called out.

Kana got up, smiling but then heard a voice in her mind. Her horns twitched in recognition.

_'Kana... you forgot me! __**I'M YOUR GUARDIAN DRAGON'**_The voice told her. It was very familiar and soon she knew it. It was Driiigon!

The dragon appeared from the ocean, scaring Usopp and Chopper. His silver body was covered in magnificent scales that made many other dragon species look envious. His horns were curved backwards as his eyes were the color of gold.

**"DRIIIGON, I'M SO SORRY!"** she yelled, jumping on him in apology. Her tail curled in apology as she hugged him and nuzzled him.

"It's ok!" he said. His silver body was colored in the sea sparkling. His wings were folded down. He patted the girl. "But don't forget me _anymore_ because your **mother** said that once you forget a guardian dragon, you begin to lose your dragonic sense of mind."

"DRAGON!" Luffy said and had stars in his eyes. He stared at the dragon in adoration.

"Hey! Kana come here for a sec!" Nami said, and Kana followed. "The island here is called Daiske Island which means love?" She asked Kana.

"Yes it does... "Kana said. Kana started to like Luffy for a long time... He cares about her race! "OK... let's go now!" Kana said and smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~~Setting on the island... It's at night~~~<strong>_

"I'm gonna go and stay on ship ok guys?" Kana asked Nami.

"Why? Why not come?" Nico Robin asked Kana-san. She smiled sweetly at the girl.

"Because I'm not used to islands such as _these_ with many people on them. They scare me." Kana sincerely said. She looked off into the sea, seeing many fish.

"Ok, but if you're in need of help, don't be shy to call! There's a beacon in the navigation room if you feel like anything's wrong. Bye." Nami said.

Kana nodded as she watched them walk off onto the island of love. She sighed in relief before walking to the back of the ship.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~~LUFFYS POV~~~<strong>_

Luffy walked off the island and saw a bunch of people doing stuff with their mouths. "EW!" Luffy said and ran away. Then Luffy heard some kinda moaning and saw tongues and lips together!

"EW!" Luffy said and ran back to the ship where Kana was. **"AHH! KANA HELP THE ISLAND IS BEING ATTACKED!"** Luffy yelled and ran to her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~~MY POV~~~<strong>_

Kana was singing the International song of dragons!

_"Hey! Let's go out on a grand adventure! _

_Maybe we will fare well without a map, just use your heart to take us there!_

_When you were born, I swear I heard bells ringing._

_I only hold onto the treasure of the picture that you were born!_

_They give me so many feelings! I hope I won't forget them!_

_Hey, let's go on a grand adventure!_

_Let's hope we will do well without a map, since I know my heart will take us there!_

_There are so many different maps, but I know my heart will lead us there._

_Let's change this old age to a new future! _

_Many dreams will be completed! So let's smile until then!"_

Kana said and smiled.

**"YAY!"** Driiigon and Dazzle said then Kana heard Luffy's voice on ship.

"Luffy?" Kana said. She was worried as she curled her tail around her waist.

**"KANA, its AWEFULL THE WHOLE VILLAGE IS BEING ATTACKED!"** Luffy said franticly. He was very jumpy and very hyper.

**"WHAT?"** Kana said and was ready to help. "How?" Kana asked him.

"With their mouths!" he said. He was flipping out.

"Eh... I don't understand?" Kana said. "OH, you mean kissing!" Kana said. She was relieved. She really didn't wanna fight.

"Kissing?" Luffy asked. "What's kissing?" he asked Kana.

"0.0!" Kana was shocked her captain didn't know what kissing was. "Um... its where 2 people close the gap between their mouths." Kana said to try and get him to understand. It was a hard concept to her since she has never kissed in her life.

"What gap?" He asked. He was very naïve and innocent! _I wonder how he makes it through the days!_

Kana sweatdropped. "Um... why don't you ask the others ok?" Kana said. Kana really didn't want to answer him because she liked him.

"No, tell me!" he argued. He was stubborn.

"Um... well… You have to put your mouth to someone else mouths... There... that's really hard to explain." Kana said. She was done, and she was blushing really hard. She began to look away, trying to hid her redden face.

"Like this?" he said, getting close to Kana's face.

Dazzle apparently didn't like the extreme closeness because he was sparking with energy, but Driiigon held him off a bit.

"Uh... yeah... but you have to close the gap with your mouth so our faces connect." Kana told him. She really didn't like the close comfort! She also saw that Drizzle didn't as well.

"Can you teach me how to kiss?" he asked Kana. He cocked his head to the side like a puppy, making Kana blush.

0/0! "Oh, ok. I'll try." Kana said.

"Ok... like this..." he said and leaned into Kana's face, closing the gap. He made a kiss that was so sweet. He was a beginner, but he was so cute: 3

Dazzle growled out, trying to eat him, but Driiigon held him back.

Kana instantly melted! She blushed then relaxed and wished it never ended! But alas it did!

He broke, and they gasped for air. "Like that?" he asked slyly.

"Yes like that..." Kana said and smiled. She was in 7th heaven.

* * *

><p>Yeah…. How did you like this chapter? Still short I know. OH AND I MADE UP THAT SONG.<p>

Chopper: Hey! Where's my reviews? You promised me some.

Luffy: Chibi, where's my boshi? It's missing.

Nami: Hey! Chibi! Give me my belli you promised me because I acted so nice to Kana.

WingedKurboh: Hey! Back off before I call on my newest pet, Willowblue! Well, we all call her Willow. She's an Australian Sheppard! If ya wanna see a picture of her, go to my DA page and type in Willow. … If the user says: 'Chibilover12' that's me!


	7. Food Fights and Another Lesson?

Chapter 07: Food fights and another lesson

Then Nami burst through the door and saw them red. "What's with you guys? Wait... did you guys do something while we were gone?" She asked them. She smirked. She was smiling and smirking at the same time. She wiggled her eye brows, making me think of one of my red headed friends.

**"N-NO!"** Kana and Luffy said at the same time. They were both looking flustered, and they were not making eye contact.

**"LUFFY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO KANA~CHWAN!"** Sanji said and strangled him. Poor Luffy had no chance.

**"NOTHING!"** he said.

"Ok, I'm going to sleep!" Kana said, running outside and went to her room. "Whew... that was a close one!" She said, falling down on her bed and thought of what just happened. Luffy kissing her and Kana shocked. Kana is teaching him how to kiss. **"DAZZLE IS GOING TO KILL ME**!" She whispered then fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~~In the morning~~~<strong>_

Kana felt something poking her side and woke up. She saw Luffy grinning like an idiot**. "LUFFY!"** She said and hit her head on something. "**OW!"** She said, holding her injured head.

"You ok?" he asked her. He was very oblivious...

"Yeah…" she said, blushing a bit. She growled before smacking him on the side of the head with her tail. "Don't sneak into my room, and get into my face unless you want to die early!"

"Ow!" He whimpered. "Why is your face getting red like last night?" He asked her.

"Um... nothing!" She said. She was still flustered about what happened last night. Her face was red again. She tried to maintain control of her emotions, but she failed miserably. "_Damn my hormones!"_

**"HEY! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TOUCHING KANA!"** Dazzle growled, letting out sparks of electricity. He was still pissed off about the kissing scene last night. Did they think he wouldn't know? He always knows!

**"EEP!"** She said startled, falling off the bed and ontop of Luffy. "0/0!" Her face was about 3 cents apart. "Uh... sorry..." She said and got off.

Luffy was very oblivious. "Its ok."

Then the door opened, and Nami walked in. She was talking, "Kana, are you up yet? I wanna talk to ya..." She eyed us. She smirked. **"OK! LET'S GO!"** She said, pushing Kana and Luffy out of Kana's room and into the open sea air.

After breakfast, it was pretty boring.

Luffy spotted a giant fish, instantly trying to eat it, but he almost fell in if not for the help of Zoro. Kana took a shower and walked out in a towel. Sanji saw her and tried to kiss her. Luffy smacked him in the head along with Driiigon, and Dazzle.

Nami asked Kana what Luffy, and Kana did on the ship alone. Kana just told her... that Luffy asked her what a kiss was. Nami laughed. Robin smiled, knowing already what Kana and Luffy did.

"So... are you and Luffy going out?" Nami asked. She was counting her money like always.

**"WHAT?"** Kana hissed out loud by accident. She clapped her hands on her mouth.

Zoro stared at Kana as if something was wrong, and she smiled at him.

"Uh**... NO!"** Kana said and ran away. She ran as fast as she could, laughing as if it was the childish game called 'tag'.

**"HEY! COME BACK HERE!"** Nami said, trying to run to Kana. She was laughing as well.

**"NOO!"** Kana said and jumped on Luffy, bouncing up. "Hey... this is **FUN**!" Kana said and did it again. (Luffy is Gum-Gum Balloon.) "**WEE! USOPP! CHOPPER!"** She yelled, and they came out. Her tail was secured around her waist tightly as her wings flapped.

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"** Usopp asked Kana afraid that she was going to hurt herself.

**"JUMPING, COME ON ITS FUN!"** Kana said and smiled. Her silver hair was tangled in the breeze as her jeans, and T-shirt was creasing.

They jumped up and did it too. They looked like idiots.

Luffy started to awake, and as soon as he did, they all started to freak out. He deflated, and they were in the air for a moment.

**"LUFFY, NO!"** Kana yelled as Usopp and Chopper fell as Kana did.

**"AHHHHHHH!"** They all yelled and fell.

**"GUM GUM ROCKET!"** Luffy yelled, and he got all of them.

Kana was hugging him, not wanting to let go.

Usopp clung on Kana's legs and Chopper on him.

_**CRASH!**_

They hit the deck.

Luffy was under Kana. Usopp was on Kana's back and Chopper on him.

"Ow..." Kana said as she realized that her face was 1 cent away from his. "Uh... I think they passed out." Kana said. Her tail was starting to irate her.

"OK... Can we have another lesson? Please?" He asked Kana. He was so innocent. The way his black short messy hair was riled up, and his face was so adorable.

"What lessons?" Sanji asked. He had seen them and heard them fall. So, he naturally came out.

"UM... About life." Kana lied, hoping he would take it. And he did!

**"TEACH ME TOO**!" he said. He really didn't think much.

**"NO!" **Luffy said and whacked him on the head.

"Ow!" he said. He held his head. He glared at Luffy and began to stream curses out at the rubbery man.

"OK... I am hungry." Kana said. Kana was really hungry and if nothing came… Well, let's just say that she turn into a real _**Beast**_.

Sanji went in to make some dinner.

* * *

><p>Kana was eating his food, and it was good. "Sanjji, this is the best by far food I have ever eaten in my life :D. You're better than Zorina! And that's saying something!" She complemented him.<p>

"Why thank you Kana-chwan." Sanji smiled.

Then Kana saw Luffy trying to steal her meat. Kana smacked his hand and growled**. "MY MEAT!**" Kana yelled, and her fangs bore.

0^0 He knew better and now it was on!

**"NO MY MINE**!" Luffy yelled and tried to take it again. He was playing, but he still looked angry.

Kana picked up her mash potatoes and threw it at his head.

Everybody looked at Kana. They looked at Luffy and began to laugh.

**"WHY YOU IDIOTS**!" Luffy started, and Kana was angry.

Kana now hated him as in play. **"YOU RETARDED MONKEY! YOU JERK**!" Kana yelled and dodged the meatloaf.

Then a food fighting frenzy occurred!

Kana got out. Kana was covered in icing and cake! "That was fun!" Kana said and laughed.

"Hey? Are you ok?" Dazzle asked her.

"No... I made a fool of myself and changed my image… Also, I hope Luffy isn't mad for that. I don't want to leave." Kana said and started to get sad.

"It's alright. You're better off without him." He said, trying to cheer her up.

"No, it's not ok! He was the only one that cared about my feelings and also my dragon kind!" Kana said, starting to tear up.

She moved to the back of the ship, staring at the stars and sea. She started to sing the 2nd International song of dragons to hide her sadness.

_"The boat is swimming in the ocean, as if it were a dancer_

_Where will the tides bring me? I wonder. I must know._

_The island is becoming smaller! It's a tiny dot in the ocean!_

_You're right beside me, but I can't understand your hidden feelings._

_Please open up your heart, and tell me what is inside of you…_

_Ahoy! We found a treasure chest! Where's the key?_

_I found it! Let's open it up and find out what's inside!_

_There's only a box of photos… What? Where's the treasure!_

_I took a closer look, and I smiled so big. You looked so confused though._

_I laugh, and I take out a picture of us on a swing set. I smile and kiss your cheek!_

_"I love you!"" _

Kana finished and smiled. Behind her there was an odd presence. Then Kana felt 2 pairs of arms around her waist. "L-L-Luffy?" Kana said and was shocked. She was blushing and shocked too.

He was behind her. His hair was covered in white icing, making him smell like a cake. "What?" he said, licking her ear and nibbling it too?

"What are you doing!" Kana stuttered. _I bet my blush was glowing in the moonlight along with the entangled silver hair._ Kana was trembling.

"I want another lesson, and I'm so sorry." He said, turning her around to face his black eyes. They were filled with what looked like…. Lust!

_'THIS IS NOT MY CAPTAIN'_ Kana thought. HE IS WAY DIFFERENT.

He was acting pretty darn cocky. He pushed Kana up against the wall and smiled. "You taste like icing..."

'_He compares me with food!'_ Kana thought.

"I love Icing." he said.

0/0! Kana had become so red! Her horns and ears felt so hot!

He went down Kana's neck kissing it lightly.

Kana kinda let out a small squeak.

Then he started to come back up to her face_. _

_'Luffy ... I love you...'_ Kana thought, but she accidently mouthed it. Before Kana had chance to realize it, he smiled.

He understood it. He came up to her ear and whispered. "I love you too..."

Kana froze. '_AWW CRAP, I SAID IT OUTLOUD? What am I? I'm letting my image I worked so on vanish into my old nice side!' _Kana thought.

He went up to Kana's face and kissed her lips.

Kana relaxed and put her arms up to his neck.

"You like?" he asked Kana. He had a sly cocky grin, reminding of someone Kana knew.

"Yes... I do!" Kana said smiling.

Kana wished it never ended but alas…. Someone ended it for them.

**"LUFFY! WHERE ARE YOU**?" Usopp yelled.

Kana broke off and huffed. "Aw... I guess we better go..." she sighed, going down there.

"Aww, please, some more Kana!" he said and wrapped his arms around Kana. He was begging. He always pulled it off!

"Not infront of everyone!" Kana hissed at him, mentally yelling at herself for yelling at him. He was so adorable!

"OK" he said, and let go of Kana.

"Luffy? Kana, what were you both doing?" Nami asked questionly with a smirk on her face.

"Nothing!" They both said. Then they went our separate ways.

Kana took a shower then went to bed.

* * *

><p>Yeah! Another redo… Well, I think so…. I forgot if I made that song, or if that was from Mermaid Melody Pitchi Pitchi Pitch. Oh yeah, WingedKurboh is my Quizilla account.<p>

Luffy: Naa…. Chibi! Where's the reviews?

Chopper: Yeah! You promised me some cotton candy flavored reviews!

WingedKurboh: I know! I know! I'm sorry! There aren't a lot of reviews and rates! This isn't like ! Here have some cookies to go and leave me alone!

Chopper: Cookies!

Luffy: Are they meat flavored?

WingedKurboh: Anything you want it to be.


	8. Portgaz D Ace and the Island

Chapter 08: Portgaz D. Ace and the island?

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~~Next morning~~~<strong>_

Kana woke up to something soft and hard. She opened her eyes and saw LUFFY! **"LUFFY!"** Kana nearly screamed, falling off the bed. Her heart started to pound in her chest, her wings flaring out. She hated it so much when Luffy did that. It was like he didn't understand what 'personal bubble' was when everyone else knew.

"What, Kana, did I scare you?" he asked her grinning. He was so annoying right now. _How I hate waking up with a moron in the morning!_

**"YES!"** Kana yelled, whacking him on his head. She was scared, and her fangs were sharpening for combat. It was an instinct.

**"OW!"** he yelped; holding the newly wound on his poor head, Luffy still grinned

"Let's go!" Kana said and walked out.

It was a sunny day and Dazzle and Driiigon were flying. They saluted her, nodding in smiles.

It was so sunny and warm Kana decided to take a short nap which led to a sleeping nap. A sound of buzzing woke her. "What's that noise?" Kana asked. She looked and saw a guy without a shirt on a mini boat. His feet were powering it. He ate the Fire-Fire fruit. Kana decided to ignore it, and besides if something was going to happen, Driiigon and Dazzle would help her out. She went back to sleep, curling her tail around her body.

It was such a nice day, and no fire freak was gonna mess it up for her.

Suddenly Kana felt like someone was watching her. She opened her eyes, and saw the same guy staring at her. Her first reaction sounded like this, **"AHHHHHHHHHH!"** She yelled and fell back onto the deck. Well, she would have hit the chair, but in her frenzied state she fell off the edge.

Driiigon came out of hiding with Dazzle and stared at the intruder. "Who are you?" Driiigon said. He was rather more polite that Dazzle who thought that yelling was better.

**"YEAH!"** Dazzle said too. His blue scales puffed up like cat which would have been hilarious if not for the sudden situation right now..

"Woah! Woah! Stop right there! I just wanted to see my little bro!" he said and smiled. He reminded me alot like Luffy. He kinda looked like Luffy in a way. He had an orange cowboy hat on with two blue small iconic faces which had one happy face and one sad face. Red beads attached the icons together along with the hat so it wouldn't fall off. He also had no shirt on revealing his hard abs with a tattoo on his right arm. The tattoo said, "ASCE" with the 'S' marked out with an 'x'. He had black long hair down to his neck and freckles dotted his face. Black eyes the same as Luffy's were staring at me. His legs were covered with brown pants that stopped a little over his knees. An orange belt was securing his pants together with a green gun on his right hip. A skull with its horns pointed down was attached to the hat. A blue band with a pocket hung on his right leg. Brown shoes occupied his feet. On his right arm, an orange strap like thing was on his elbow and two bangles on his wrist. Also, a Log Pose connected to the watch like band also on his right wrist.

* * *

><p>All the commotion outside made Luffy come out. He looked down at Kana then to the guy. His eyes widened in shock as he jumped off the rail, landing between Kana and the guy."Ace, is that you?" Luffy asked him smiling.<p>

"Luffy?" Kana asked him. Kana eyed the man curiously. Did Luffy know him?

"Hey little bro!" the guy said. He smiled at Luffy. He got Luffy into an arm lock.

**"HIYA!"** Luffy said. He laughed.

"Who's this?" the guy asked Luffy. He was looking in Kana's direction. He smiled, knowingly as he just acted if nothing was new.

"Oh, this is Kana! She is my new Nakama! She is my tutor in-" He started, but Kana stepped on his foot, indicating him to shut up.

"Oh, alright?" Ace said. He chuckled.

"I'll leave you guys to catch up meanwhile I get to sleep." Kana yawned, patting Luffy on the back and walked off to her quarters. "_Damn, you Ace..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Dream mode~<strong>_

_A little girl was playing with her baby dragon, Driiigon, and smiling. "Mumma!" She smiled as she saw her mom smiling at her. _

_"Hiya sweetie, Mommy has to go for something is right back, ok? Drii take care of her, ok?" the mother said to the dragon. Her bright silver hair danced in the wind._

_**"YES! MAM!"**__ it said and snarled playfully. _

_"Ok, is right back muffin!" the mother said and went to her car. _

_"Hey... Driggy?" the girl asked the small dragon. She smiled as her silver hair hung on her shoulders. Her fangs were small pricks._

_"Yep?" it said. Its silver scales shined in the sunlight. He looked over at the small child._

_"... Am I the last dragon kind?" the girl said and shocked Driiigon. She was playing with a small lily._

_"No! I am a dragon too, and I bet when you grow up that you'll find more dragons!" he said and cheered her up. He smiled. He nuzzled her and began to play with her._

_**BOOM!**_

_The little girl looked, and saw a man with a gun in his hand. She went wide eyed as her tail went between her legs._

_He threw the girl's mom back, and she hit the fence. Blood smeared across the fence. "Heh... Thought you could get away? We have a deal! Give us the girl!" he said. He was cackling and smirking like a mad man._

_**"NO! I QUIT IT, AND YOU KNOW IT!"**__ Mommy yelled. _

_"Momma?" the girl started to tear up. She was crying so loud now that everyone in the neighborhood could hear the commotion. Some even came out to see what was up!_

_"Run-away now, dear I love you!" the girl's mom said. She was dying. "Bye..." The girl's mom said and died. Her eyes glazed over in death as her hair fell over her eyes. A smile was left on her lips._

_**"MOMM!**__" the little girl cried. She was wailing now, and her horns were spiking down._

_"Heh... Now we have you!" the man said and started to get near her. His eyes were filled with lust of a small child. A female child that is._

_"NO, you don't!" Driiigon said and charged towards him. __**"ACID SPITE**__!" Driiigon yelled and spit acid at him. _

_**"SHIELD REVERSE**__!" he yelled and reversed the spite and it his Driiigon. He laughed as he watched the site._

_**"GAH!"**__ he yelled and hit the grass. He didn't move for quite a bit._

_**"DRIGGY! MOMMY!**__" the girl yelled, and she started to get mad. _

_That's when it all changed. _

_When the man charged at her, Kana snarled. _

_**"RAWR!"**__ The girl yelled, and she transformed into the ultimate dragon. They looked like baby T-Rex's, but they were more purple in color and had blue spikes coming off their backs. No wings though..._

_"What? What are you? You're father wasn't a dragon, he was a pirate! He married that wench and now she gave birth to you! I give up! There's no way now I'm going to teach you to be a pirate! Dragon's aren't going to be pirates!" he said. He grabbed his gun and aimed at her. He shot the child before he heard some screams from the neighbors._

_**"I CAN BE WHATEVER I WANT TOO**__!" the girl growled and lunged at him. All what could be seen was blood and it was all over. _

_**~END DREAM~**_

* * *

><p>Kana woke sweating. She sat up in her bed and looked at her hands. Her claws were retracting back as she saw blood on her leg trickling down. '<em>I must have gripped onto my legs in the dream.'<em> Kana thought.

"What's wrong Kana?" Dazzle asked. He noticed the blood and whimpered.

"Another dream about my past... But this one was the last one I wanted to remember." Kana started to cry and hug Dazzle." I won't ever change into the form ever again." Kana whispered. The blood kinda stopped as she bandaged it up.

There was a knock on Kana's door, and she didn't hear it. It opened to reveal Nami smiling as she spoke to Kana.

"Kana, you didn't answer-" She stopped short and saw her sniffling in the corner of her room. She rushed over and asked Kana, "What's wrong?" Her eyes were filled with dead plain worry.

"I had another dream about my past... I never wanted to remember the Form I changed into... that dreaded form..." Kana said. She cried, holding the wounded leg as the blood trickled out more. Her silver hair was clinging to her neck.

"What form?" She asked noticing the blood. She told Kana to stop.

"My form... when I was small, a man murdered my mom right infront of my eyes. I got so angry. I changed into my Ultimate Dragon form. I killed the man. He said to me that a dragon can never be a pirate.

Now I am trying to prove him wrong! **I WILL BE THE DRAGON QUEEN OF THE PIRATES!" **Kana yelled and rushed out the door. Kana jumped onto the railing. A smirk plastered onto her face.

"What are you doing?" Usopp said. He noticed the white bandages on her leg. So, naturally he was dead frightened for her and confused.

"I'll see ya at the island up ahead!" Kana yelled and smiled. She jumped off and changed into a black wolf. _I never said that I was a Dragon Changer._ Her black fur ruffled into the wind as two black bat wings sprouted from her back. A collar with a yellow flower dangled on her neck.

**"KANA!"** Dazzle and Driiigon said. They both squeaked in fear for her. Hey, they were her guardians and friends of the same race… well… kinda.

"Hey Nami... what's with the entire racket! I'm trying to talk to Ace!" Luffy said and whined at Nami. He was pouting, and he didn't even notice the problem on his own ship.

"Oh... Kana just told me some really sad stuff about her life... and she just went off to the next island by herself." Nami said and sweatdropped. She clutched her Belli bag securely.

"Ok... **WHAT!"** Luffy exclaimed. He flipped out as he stared at the small moving mass (Kana) moved to the island.

"What, Luffy, you sound worried? You like her or something?" Nami said, and her eyes gleamed. She smirked, knowing the truth. But, this moment wasn't a time to be asking.

**"NO!"** Luffy said. He blushed. He hid his face underneath his boshi.

"I know you do! **TELL THEM**! You told me." Ace said and smiled. He had walked in and was smiling triumphantly. His hat was on his head, and he made a small firefly from his index finger.

**"WHAT? LUFFY LIKES KANA**?" Sanji yelled. He jumped down from the kitchen and stomped on over there, huffing in anger.

"Yep... he does!" Ace said. He smiled and laughed as he watched Sanji strangle his little brother. Even though they weren't related by blood, they still had the letter '**D**' in both of their names.

**"GAH! TOUCH HER AND I'LL KILL YOU**!" Dazzle said and started to crack. As the ship was nearing the island, Kana was in trouble.

* * *

><p>Kana walked the beach and fell asleep in the sun. She curled her tail beside her, and her wings were tanning as well in the sun. Everything was right for a nap. Since Ace had made a surprise visit, it upset her sleeping.<p>

"Kooeti?" A small voice said. It sounded close.

"Kootisu!" Another also said. That one was closer.

"Jitosi" A third yelled. **NOW THAT WAS EXTREMELY CLOSE!**

Kana woke up and saw 3 people wearing animal masks and pointing spears at her. "What?" Kana asked changing back into her human form well…. Her horns, claws, wings, and tail still was there…

**"DEMON!"** they all said and knocked her out a rock.

After some time, it was night at some weird Tiki Man village.

**"JUJUJU!"** Kana woke up and saw herself in a dress that was awesome! It was blue with purple sparkles. "What's going on?" She asked them.

"You are queen of Tranzi Island!" one kid said. He was so cute.

"What, queen?" Kana asked shocked.

They nodded.

_'Ok this won't be so bad!' Kana thought._


	9. Tribute

Chapter 09: Tribute

Sorry for not updating! WOO, HAD LOTS OF STUFF! I DID THE WARRIOR DASH! If you don't know what that is, type it in at Youtube... More specifically, type in "WARRIOR DASH MANCHESTER, TN 2011." Some people have documented the events. OW, MY LEGS STILL ACHE FROM IT. XDD It's fun!

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~Docking the ship~~<strong>_

**"NOW! WE HAVE TO FIND HER!"** Luffy yelled, running off to find his beloved Kana. He was very frantic about finding her! He darn well loved her for crying out loud! When the last time was that Luffy had admitted he loved something other than food?

**"BAKA! YOU'LL GET LOST!"** Nami yelled. As the crew was walking into the jungle, they saw a faint fire.

"What's that? Is that a fire?" Chopper asked, in his speed form. He sniffed to smell indeed the traces of smoke and ashes.

"I think it is… Does anyone else live on this inhabited island?" Sanji asked, lightening his cigarette. He looked over to see some bushes move and sway in his mind.

"Maybe… Then how would some fire start by itself, Ero-cook? You think the animals would do it? They hate fire!" Zoro spat out, laughing in humor. He wasn't watching where he was going, and he fell in a ditch.

"Hahaha! That's what Karma is called here, marimo!" Sanji laughed.

"Cut it out guys! We're looking for Kana! Remember?" Nami asked them, knocking their heads in with her fists. She growled as she looked at her hand made map.

"Where do you think she is?" Usopp asked, replacing his old sniping tools for new ones from Skypiea. He was watching where **he** was going very carefully unlike the swordsman and cook.

"Somewhere I hope." Ace shrugged, looking around to see that a large lizard was on its way towards them, hissing. Ace let loose a small firefly at it but no damage came to it. _Must be fire resistant then._ "Uh guys? Sorry to burst our bubbles but there seems to be a very large fire proof snake blocking our way out. Best we go forwards now?" Ace kindly said before running in full mode forwards, leaving the confused friends to wonder why.

"What was that about?" Usopp asked before looking behind him and screaming. "**GIANT BOA SNAKE!"** He ran to where Ace went as well.

Chopper looked at the snake, talking to it before looking away at the group.

"What'd it say?" Zoro asked.

"He says 'Go up to the campsite of the Trinu tribe. Or, I'll take a very nice way of eating you all with my friends.'" Chopper explained, showing them the other fire proof snakes and spiders. He began to run away as well.

"Ok… I say we go to the campsite or whatever he said." Nami concluded and began to run with the rest of the crew up to the top.

* * *

><p>When they got up, they saw a bunch of people dancing around and singing. They played music.<p>

**"PRESENTING THE QUEEN OF TRANZI ISLAND, QUEEN KANA!"** a small little man said.

A girl walked out with a beautiful dress she smiled. The dress was silver/bluish with lots of frills.

"Hallo, daar so lyk are jou?" She said and smiled. Her accent was odd, and no one had heard it before ever in their life.

"What?" Luffy asked very confuzzled about the language she was speaking. "What's she speaking?" He asked Nami.

"I don't know!" Nami replied, looking to the remaining people in her crew.

They shrugged.

"She speaks: hello, there how are you?" the small man said.

"We are nice? Have you seen a friend of ours?" Nami asked. She eyed the gold on his neck.

"Jou praat of die een dat walked om die strand of ons eiland?" she asked. She was sitting down in the golden throne.

"She speaks: You speak of the one that walked on our island?" The man said again.

"Yes? You have seen her?" Luffy asked hopefully. His eyes sparkled with hope. He looked at the woman.

"Ja ek kry ek am hulle." She spoke again. Her eyes were tearing up, but no one noticed since the festival was blaring.

"She speaks: Yes, I have... I am her"

**"WHAT? KANA!"** Luffy exclaimed. He stared at the girl now realizing it was her! "Come back!"

"Luffy... I don't know you... sorry" she said and walked away to the cliff.

**"WHAT KANA! WAIT!"** Luffy said and followed her.

* * *

><p><strong>"LUFFYY!" <strong>Nami screamed.

"Let him go! He needs to find her" Ace said. He looked at his brother's vanishing form going into the forest to find Kana. '_Kana, I knew it was you. I hope you can forgive me.'_ He thought.

"Why?" Nami asked. She needed to get her captain and friend out of the harm. But how?

"I have a reason, and it's because my little bro has a crush finally." Ace spoke while chuckling as he remembered Kana when she was 13 years old and clinging onto Ace like a lost puppy.

* * *

><p><strong>"KANA, HOW COME YOU DON'T KNOW ME! I love you! YOU LOVE ME!"<strong> Luffy started to scream at her. His black eyes were angry yet sad at the same time as he stared at Kana with pain.

"I'm sorry. I don't know, bye." Kana said and walked away_. __**'WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?**__'_ Kana thought and walked to an unknown place.

"Wait, Kana! We were together! You have to know!" He started to cry.

"I'm sorry, but you must die." Kana said. She gripped his throat, and he hung over the cliff.

"Kana please no!" Luffy said. He grabbed onto her hands and started to try to pry them off.

'_NO! LUFFY I LOVE YOU!'_ Kana shouted in her mind.

Visions attacked her mind as Kana shook all over.

_A boat with a rams head for the mast, and a crew that anyone could love showed into her mind. _

_A boy with messy black hair, helping Kana up when she was hurt and changing and his crew all talking and laughing with her showed. _

_A kiss so passionate yet sweet entered her mind making her cry._

"Nooooooooooooooo! L-L-L-L-uffy I-I-I-I L-L-L-L-Ove y-y-y-y-ove you!" Kana stuttered, letting him go.

"Kana, I'm here." He asked me as Kana fell on the rock and started to shake. "Kana, it's alright." Luffy started to climb back up the cliff and saw her. "Kana? Shhhhh" he started.

"Noooo... they turned me into this... thing that kills friends! I'm so sorry Luffy..." Kana whimpered.

"It's ok Shhhhh!" he said and hugged her. He wiped the blood off her face. "It's ok... I love you" He said and kissed Kana's cheek. He smiled his trademark smile.

"I can't Luffy... They are turning me into something... help me! Before it's too late!" Kana cried. She whimpered out, furling her tail around herself and Luffy.

"It's ok let's go..." He said and helped Kana up.

"Sorry for almost killing you" Kana said. She really meant it.

"It's ok and you could never kill me because I'm a rubba man!" he said. He grinned his signature grin at her.

"Heheehe!" Kana laughed. "OK, let's go before they catch me again and torment me." Kana said, walking out of the unknown area and into the open.

"Oops..." Luffy whispered as he saw the tribesmen.

**"Kom RUG HEIR!"** they said and ran towards us. They held their staffs and spears with all sorts of animals at their sides.

**"GUM-GUM PISTOL"** Luffy said and punched all the guys.

**"JAJA!"** one midget said and shot Luffy with a sleep dart.

**"GAH!** Kana..." Luffy said and fell face down in the mud. They tied him up and threw him in a net.

**"LUFFY!"** Kana said. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Kana woke up to her being chained to a wall. She struggled and found that it was made of the strongest steel. She hissed at the pain.<p>

**"WHAT? KANA ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"** Kana heard Nami yell. She was in a net with the others.

**"YES! BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU GUYS?"** Kana yelled back. Kana snarled at the midgets who sneered at me.

**"SHUT UP! NOW THE QUEEN WILLS DEVOURE THE TREACHURES THINGS! NOW TORTURE BEGIN**!" They came at Kana with sticks that were hooked up to Eels.

ZAPPPP!


	10. Pain Begins Transformations

Chapter 10: Pain begins the Transformation

Sorry for not updating! WE HAD NO INTERNET! OUR MODEM DIED! AND GUESS WHOS BIRTHDAY IS ON THE 23RD ON THIS MONTH ANAD IS TURNING 17? :D Anyway, withthat said... enjoy~ Oh and the creature that Kana transforms into is a Dragoon nobody from the Kingdom Hearts 2 game.

* * *

><p><strong>"GAHHHHHHHHHHH!"<strong> Kana yelled as she felt the pain sear inside her. Her eyes were snapped shut hard, and her tail lashed out in pain. Her yells were screeches of pure pain.

"Kana!" the crew said. They all looked in grief as the newest member of their crew was being injured.

**"MORE!"** The tiki men started to shock Kana more and more!

**"NO MORE!"** Kana yelled and growled_. __**'NOT AGAIN!**__'_ Kana thought. Kana started to shake with power, and she snapped her eyes open as her pupils changed into slits.

They must have heard about Kana into her form. "**YES ITS TIME! ULTRA SHOCKWAVE!"** they said and charged up, hitting her with the shockwave.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Kana yelled in pain.

**"STOP IT**!" Luffy yelled. He was really angry. He was shaking.

"Kakuna Laluna Jajuna Daduna! **DRAGON FORME!"** the little shaman yelled. Smoke started to rise up around Kana.

Kana started to change into her Ultimate forme. Kana stopped herself and changed into one of the other legend forms. A creature with a lithe white body and a purple head with two long spikes growled. No eyes. There were red straps on the creatures body. The creature held a spear.

**"WHAT?"** the shaman said. He was angry and shocked at her.

**"HA! SHE STOPPED HERSELF IN TIME!**" Dazzle yelled. He smirked.

Kana growled out an angry growl as she stopped and looked over.

"Why is she carrying spear?" Zoro asked. He noticed the spear.

"Um... She is in the human/dragon forme which there are 300 kinds of dragons. She can turn into any kind of them sometimes not dragons at all." Driiigon said. His wings were tied as his whole body with pushed the ground.

**"ANCIENT DRAGON ULTIMATE FORME! KILLL THESE NONBELIEVERS! AND FEAST ON THEIR FLESH!"** the shaman said.

Kana snapped her head towards the net and slashed it to pieces using her spear. Kana let out a low growl as she stared at them.

The people fell and looked at her in fright.

Kana growled again as she opened her mouth, revealing a long tongue. Her tongue came out licked the people to taste them.

"That's disgusting! What's she doing it for?" Nami asked as she avoided the tongue.

"She tastes us to see if we taste good! Let's hope not!" Dazzle said.

As Kana licked the one that ate the devil fruit, she started to realize that he tasted like meat. Kana let out a growl, using her tongue to wrap out the Straw-hat.

"NO! LUFFY! YOU ATE TOO MUCH MEAT! YOU HAVE SOME ON YOU DON'T YOU?" Nami yelled.

**"YEAH, WHY?"** Luffy yelled back. He kept his hat on.

**"GIVE IT TO HER! AND SHE WON'T KILL YOU ERR... EAT YOU!**" Nami yelled at Luffy for it.

**"OK! SURE! HEY! YOU! INSTEAD OF EATING ME! EAT THIS!**" Luffy yelled and chucked 3 pieces of meat towards Kana.

Kana let him go and flew in the air. She ate them. _So good meat!_ She howled and smiled. She flew down and came to them almost knocking them over. '_Young Pirates, Who may you all, be?'_ Kana asked them.

"What? Your mouth isn't moving so... **YOU MUST BE TELEPATH**!" Nami said. She was shocked.

_'Yes, I am'_ The Dragoon said.

"OK... My name is Luffy... **WAIT! KANA! YOU KNOW US? COME BACK TO US!"** Luffy yelled, getting angry and confused that his Kana didn't remember him.

'_What? I am not Kana... I am Karano. The ancient dragon that dwells inside Kana is who I am. She is sleeping inside. Luffy don't hurt her. If you do all of dragon kind will hunt you down and kill you!'_ Karano said to them.

**"I WILL NEVER HURT HER!"** Luffy yelled. He was not going to cry.

_'Heed my warning... You will hurt her! And when you do all of her kind will come.' _ Karano said, glowing suddenly.

All of them were back on the ship away from the island.

**"COOL!"** Luffy said. "Hey... what did you mean by Kana can transform into any 300 kinds of dragons?" Usopp asked Driiigon.

"Oh, there's a book that has every kind of dragon from this world to other worlds. Kana is one of the few people that can do that. Here's the book. It hasn't been used in a long time so not that many pages are filled in yet." Driiigon said and handed to Nami.

"Ok... Can I open it?" she asked him.

"Yes you may" he said back. Everyone sat down and listened even did Karano.


	11. The Book of Dragons and Kana's Memories

Chapter 11: The Book of Dragons and Others

"Ok... This is what you have opened. This is the ancient and rare Dragon book. This contains information not even the non-dragon kind knows. Once you have transformed into some of these, the page on it will become filled with Pictures and description of it. So, I wonder what you'll meet and see in this book. Shall we?" Nami continued through the introduction. "Oh, and one last thing, you might even transform into a being not dragonic. And so the other pages will be filled in too." She said. She turned to the 1st page and it said.

"1. The Celefit. It is a dark and evil dragon. It's usually used to kill knights and other good people. This is the very rare dragon you might turn into. See below for the picture. ."

Nami said and showed them. It was hard to see it so Karano used her powers and showed them a picture in thin air.

"Cool!" Luffy said having stars in his eyes.

"Next?" Chopper asked.

"Ok...2. The Black Wolf. It's also a dark creature. But it's also very nice to travelers. It flies in the dark and sleeps in the day growling. It might rip your whole body apart if you hurt its friends or anything that is innocent even the dark baby animals. See below for picture. ." Nami said.

Karano showed them.

"That's kinda freaky" Sanji said.

"Ok. 3. The Dragoon. It is from the "_The World That Never Was"_ realm. It is a dark and cruel creature. It has no heart so it might deceive you and take your heart. It might turn you into nobody or a heartless. Never trust one. _In "__The World That Never Was__"_ a bunch of them tried to kill the hero and none succeed, but he had nobody too. It is very rare because it can act like a statue and also turn into human. It will have more abilities than a normal Dragon. ." Nami finished.

"Is it done? That's it?" Zoro asked. He began to get interested.

"Yep… no more." Nami said, flipping the book's pages. She stared at the ancient writings on the pages.

"But it said not to trust one." Sanji said and looked at Karano.

'_I hold Kana so I will not deceive you. The ones at The World That Never Was will!'_ She growled in disbelief at the yellow haired Ero-cook.

"Ok sorry Sheesh." Sanji said.

"Ok so... When will we get Kana back? I miss her." Chopper said.

'_She will come back to herself in time. So, I'll be around for a while_.' Karano said.

"Ok... well... I'm tired... Hey, wait, where's my brother, Trace?" Luffy asked them, seeing that he wasn't among them.

"OH! He said that he was leaving. White Beard was calling him so... he had to go. He said _'Seeya around bro! Be nice to Kana! She will bite you hard if not!'_" Nami said.

"Oh, well, it was fun while it lasted. I'm going to bed now." Luffy said and went down to his room.

* * *

><p>"It must be hard for him... That his girlfriend is gone away in a dragon." Robin said. Even though they said they weren't dating, they acted like it. Robin knew all there was to know.<p>

'_Yes, it must be... I'm sorry for causing him so much pain.' _Karano said. She curled her tail around her, looking down in pain and shame.

"It's not your fault. It's the stupid Tike men people things at that Island!" Nami said. She smiled at Karano.

**"YEAH!"** Dazzle said.

"It might be that you helped us. Not that you destroyed us. So you're good!" Driiigon said and gave Karano thumbs up.

'_Ok! Thanks that means so much to me!' _ She said and had tears pricking up at the corners of her eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~IN KANA POV~~<strong>_

Kana sat there in darkness. Kana opened her eyes and saw a meadow of Dargon flowers.

They were all so pretty. The blue ones flew up in the air and circled her. It was like a small memory.

She saw a path and followed it. It went deep into the woods. The trees were colorful and the rocks smiled. The birds sang and the Crickets chirped. The wind rustled the trees. Kana saw a cave and went in. On the cave's walls there were memories.

One was of Kana when she was 6 years old, and she was playing with a small Silver dragon.

* * *

><p><em>"Driiigon watch me blow fire!" The small girl smiled as she opened her mouth.<em>

_"Ok!" Driiigon smiled._

_"One... Two... Three!" the small girl said and puffed up blowing out blue fire. _

_**"COOL!"**__ Driiigon said. _

The next one was when Kana was sitting in a dark cloak on top of a tall building.

"Huh? I don't even remember this one?" She said to herself. She saw a dark sky with lots of dark, black buildings with weird colored lights shining. It was raining down on the figures as there was a heart shaped moon in the sky. Weird black creatures were at the bottom of the streets, snarling and jumping around.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why are you here?" A redheaded guy said as his spiked red hair moved slightly in the wind. A dark black robe was on his body.<em>

"_Because it is acting up again... I wish I was in a world that lets me be whatever I want!" A girl with silver hair sighed, staring at the heartless down below._

"_We all do not just you." The guy said to her as he sat down._

"_I know Axel... Why did he have to go?" The girl asked 'Axel'_

"_Well, he just did... And she needed him to complete-" Axel started to say._

"_I know... but... we needed to have him to prank Bunny and the rest!" She whimpered playfully._

"_I know Kanax, but we need to let him go..." Axel answered back._

"_I know…" Kanax replied._

"_Well I have to go before Xemnas gets me... you coming?" Axel asked getting up as he held out his gloved hand._

"_Yeah... wait a minute…." Kanax said as she began to get up but started to shake all over. She fell over the edge of the building near the mass of Heartless._

"_KANAX!" Axel shouted as he saw her fall._

* * *

><p>"Weird memory, I don't know that one." Kana said. She was confused.<p>

Another one was of Kana and a kid playing. She was in a lush forest that every sound made, made her jump in happiness. So many animals and bugs thrived there.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, Kana, let's play over here!" A yellow spiked hair kid yelled to a girl with brown hair playfully. An orange shirt with a red swirl rested on it, and his pants were grey. Whiskers splayed on his face in a cat like manner. Blue oceanic eyes stared at the girl in confusion.<em>

"_OK!'" she answered starting to run to him._

"_Wait! - You're running to fast! WAIT! -! -! -!" She yelped._

* * *

><p>"It's getting weirder by the minute!" Kana said and started to go back farther into the cave. She came to a dragon statue, and she bowed.<p>

"You, Kana Dragono, mustn't bow. I should." he said to Kana. His rusty red/brown scales were as rusted as a sword in the rain. His red eyes stared at her in a gentle way.

"Ok... Who are you?" Kana asked him. He seemed oddly familiar.

"I am the rare dragon Critu. I am the one in your memories." he said to her.

"Ok! I want to know why you have kept me here! How can I get out? I want my friends back!" Kana said. She was worried for her new nakama.

"You will get back to yourself in time. Karano is out in the Dragoon forme. SO, you have to wait here." he said. He started to turn back into the statue slowly.

"Hey... I went to the cave of memories. I saw 2 memories I don't remember... Why is that?" Kana asked him.

"Because you have been there, but they wiped the memory out of you. You can only see it here." he said and started to turn back into stone.

"OK... see you..." Kana said and walked out to the meadow and saw a big tree with a hammock was there. She climbed in and slept.


	12. Seeing Her Dreams

Chapter 12: Seeing Her Dreams

_**~~KARANO~~**_

It was night, and Karano was sleepy. Karano fell asleep slowly on the ship's railing, her head on the railing. The next morning came, and she woke up to see Luffy sitting on the sheep's head.

He seemed distant thinking up about things. His straw-hat was on his messy black hair as he stared into the sea. Hi red vest and blue pants were silently creasing.

"...Why are you gone...? Kana... I miss you"

Karano heard him say. Karano mentally whimpered as her horns fell. Her tail swung slowly from side to side. '_I feel bad for him. Wait... can't I see Kana's Dreams? Yes! I can! Maybe I can cheer him up! She is sleeping in the dream world. Now let me channel her thoughts!'_ After a few minutes, she finally had it! She used her powers to make a video screen out of thin air.

Chopper came up onto the deck to get some fresh air as he saw Karano making a large video screen out of thin air. He walked over interested in what she was doing as he asked, "What are you doing?"

'_I__ am trying to get Kana's dreams and show it to you. That is a way to cheer Luffy up. Unless it's a nightmare then... It's bad, and he'll be sadder.' _She said to Chopper. She smiled a humble smile and flicked her tail about.

"May I see it, Karano?" Chopper asked shyly as he watched the screen.

"Yes, you may, Tony-Tony Chopper." Karano said.

The screen started to buzz then it stopped.

* * *

><p>There was a little girl playing with a kid. "<strong>HEY, KYU, COME HERE<strong>!" She said and smiled, holding behind her back a present. Her brown light short hair held onto the white bandana which had two long pieces of ribbon flowing from the back. She wore a white jacket that had a hoodie with yellow linings all around the jacket. A cross with wings held the two opposite sides on her neck. The jacket was short sleeved and has a yellow ring around the end of it with a yellow cross. A red rope with yellow beads hung on her waist. A black shirt with golden linings around it and on her pant leggings covered her body. On her feet were brown tennis shoes. Black gloves occupied her hands showing only her fingers.

"What?" He replied back to her, sweating a bit. He had a white T-shirt with a fox tattooed on the front and some black shorts. Sandals covered his feet.

"**HERE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KYU**!" She said smiling as she handed him the box.

"Oh, why thank you, Kana! **I LOVE YOU**!" he said, giving her a big hug.

"Welcome! I love you too!" she said, smiling and returned the hug.

"Oh! It's so cute! Thank you so much! I'll wear it every day!" he said and put it on. It was a headband with a symbol of the leaf on it.

"Now, you're a ninja for sure!" She said and gave him thumbs up.

**"HEY! DUMB FOX! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"** a kid with red hair said. He had on a tan coat with red markings on it. Gray pants covered his legs. His green eyes glowed in amusement.

"Yeah, Baka Fox, what's that on your head? A headband, how did you get that?" another kid said with purple hair. He gasped.

"None of your Business guys!" Kana barked out.

"Well! I think it is right, Jinu?" the purple haired kid said. His white shirt and black pants were on him.

"Yeah, Yuyui, it does matter!" Jinu said. He snorted.

Yuyui came and took the headband off.

"Look! It's not real! It's fake! It's also poorly made." Jinu said and threw it on the ground, stomping it to pieces.

**"NOO! I MADE IT FOR KYU! IT'S HIS BIRTHDAY!"** Kana cried as she tackled Yuyui and started to attack him.

"Hey! Get his freak Offa me! **OW! SHE BIT ME**!" Yuyui yelled and hit Kana.

"Yuyui, you alright?" Jinu asked him. Jinu saw the blood on his arm and cringed.

"Yeah, but she made my arm bleed! Jinu, go get her!" Yuyui said.

"Alright." Jinu did what he was told and picked up a rock. He threw it at her, causing her to fall with a sickening crack.

**"KANA!"** Naruto yelped as he saw her fall. He ran over there and saw the bruise.

**"KYU, GET AWAY NOW!"** Kana gasped out an answer. She whimpered.

**"NO! KANA!"** he said. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

**"NOW!"** she yelled as red/black energy flowed out of her body in a tempo of fury.

**"WOW! KANA! AWESOME CHAKRA**!" Naruto yelled.

**"What? FREAK! GET HER BEFORE SOME HAPPENS!**" Yuyui yelled and got out some sharp things. He threw them at her and hit her legs. She didn't budge.

"What the crap!" Jinu said and threw some pointy stars at her. They hit her back.

**"KANA!"** Naruto whimpered as the blood began to trickle out of the newly made wounds on her body.

"... Hehehe..." she murmured out as she smirked.

"What?" Yuyui and Jinu said.

"You think you can hurt me?" she smiling. She had fangs now. Her pupils went sharp. Her fingers had claws now. Her feet did too.

"... What are you?" Jinu asked much shaken.

"Your worst nightmare!" She said and raised her hand. The black chakra started to go up with the red. It formed a ball. The Chakra started to form wings on her back and also a tail. Some horns on her head. "**RASUGAON**!" she said and threw it at the 2. It hit them, and they fainted.

**"WOAH!"** Naruto began to shake with excitement but also fear. He never ever saw Kana this angry before and whatever was going to happen mustn't be good. "Kana, are you alright?" He asked, seeing the wounds heal.

"Aww... thanks. I don't know what happened to me right there!" She laughed, holding up a smile.

"That was cool! Let's go get some Ramen!" he said, trying to get her into a better mood.

**"OK! KYU**! Oh wait here... it didn't get broken, but the leaf got a little messed up." She said, putting the headband on Naruto's head.

"Thanks!" he replied, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Welcome!" She answered him back as she did the same.

They both headed off into the Ichira Ramen store and ate.

* * *

><p>Then the dream went off.<p>

"That was cool! I got to see the dreams of Kana!" Chopper said, noticing that Luffy was paying attention now.

"Was that Kana?" Luffy asked as he recalled the girl. She reminded him so much of Kana.

'_Yes, it was... Why?' _ Karano asked them. She was really confused as to why Sencho would ask. She flicked her tail about.

"Because the girl in there had brown hair, and Kana has silver hair." Luffy suggested.

'_Kana has been to different worlds and never knew it. She usually forgot about it.'_ Karano said. It was true, that Kana did forget.

"Ok, well I feel great! **YES WE GET TO SEE KANA'S DREAMS!"** Luffy yelled smiling.

"What's with the racket?" Zoro asked, hitting Luffy in the head with his hand. Luffy apparently had walked him up.

**"I WAS WATCHING KANA'S DREAMS!"** Luffy said and smiled.

"Ok..." Zoro muttered, going back to his usual spot to nap.

'_Ok, I'm bored.' _ Karano whispered to herself as she smiled.

"You were right! It did cheer Luffy up!" Chopper recalled Luffy's happy smile as he jumped in a happy manner smiling at Karano.


	13. A Water Fight Memory

Chapter 13: A Water Fight Memory

The next day was a boring one so it was a week since Kana has been in Dream Sleep. Everything was dull as ever. Nothing seemed to make a day go by without sadness. Not even Luffy's behavior made anyone happy.

'_Ok, now... I'm so bored...__**'**_ Karano said to Chopper for no apparent reason**. **'_Hey... Dazzle... what's in that bag?' _Karano asked him.

"Oh... this is Kana's album of her friends and adventures!" He replied back. His blue skin shined in the summer's sun's rays as his tail thumped softly on the wooded deck. His horns moved as he stared at Karano.

'_Let me see it! Ok, I'm putting it on the screen'___Karano replied. She used her magic and began to channel.

A girl with Silver hair was standing the ship with a bunch of animals.

_**~VIDEO START~**_

_**"HEY! KANA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"**__ Zax said to her. He smiled a toothy grin as his razor sharp teeth glowed in the sunlight. He had his arm around Emily's shoulder._

_"Oh... nothing just...__** DIE!"**__ She said, smirking as she pulled out a water gun and squirted him with full blast. She laughed._

_**"YA GOT ME! MY TURN!"**__ he growled as he got one out too and shot her. _

"_**Hey, pick on someone your own size Zax!"**__ Kanga glared as she blocked the attack._

_**"GIRLS VERSUS BOYS NOW!"**__ Zax growled._

_All the girls on ship came and also the boys. They were having a big fight of water guns. A water gun tournament to behold!_

_**"DIE! SUPER ULTRA WATER GUNN!"**__ Kanga laughed as she lifted her hand up. She was using her Mizu-Mizu no Mi. __**"WATER BALL!"**__ Kanga yelled as a giant water ball crashed down onto the boys._

_**"HEY, NO FAIR, YOU USED THE DEVIL FRUIT!"**__ Zax said. He was angry. He glared at the Kangaroo anthro. _

_"Yep, it is! Nobody said I can't use em!" Kanga smiled._

_"Way to go Kanga!__**"**__ Kana said and high fived her. _

_"Aww, man, I'm soaked, but now I get to soak you boys!__**"**__ Emily said, and she went on 4 paws mode. __**"WATER SHAKER!"**__ She barked out, getting on her paws shaking like a dog._

_**"YAY, ANOTHER POINT FER US!"**__ Kanga said and hugged Emily. _

_**"THAT'S IT, BALLOON POP!"**__ Berry said and blew himself up like a balloon. He popped it, and it gushed out onto them. He had the Balloon-Balloon no Mi. A very rare one, almost like the Gomu-Gomu no Mi._

"_**GROSS, BERRY!"**__ Everyone said, including the boys. _

_Some of the boys just laughed at the matter. _

_**"NO, WATER TYPHOON!"**__ Kanga said and got them so hard that they fell of the ship, hitting the water._

_**"WE WIN!" **__The girls smiled, hugging each other._

_**~END VIDEO~**_

'_That was funny!'_ Karano chuckled in a manner.

**"YEP, KANA YOUR CREW IS AWESOME!"** Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy yelled. They seemed to be seeing it very awesome.

The whole crew came decided to watch what the commotion was about.

'_Next one'_ Karano said and got the next vid out.

_**~START VIDEO~**_

_Kana was sitting on a cliff. Her silver hair, blowing the midnight's breeze as her shirt and pants ruffled. Her eyes stared at the sea below her in a very distant look. _

_**"As I look up to see the sky**_

_**There's something out there. **_

_**Something is waiting for us beyond space**_

_**So many possibilities! **_

_**Maybe one day, I will try and look for them**_

_**When I happen to be alone, I think of my memories**_

_**They run fast in my mind like a movie projector**_

_**The things that I've said and done,**_

_**The ones I've lost, the dreams I've left behind. **_

_**Sometimes I feel bad, and that I'll destroy myself.**_

_**Until I look at my heart.**_

_**That there was that one place I could always go. **_

_**If I happened to fall with friends and family, will you be there to catch me?" **_

_She finished and smiled. _

_"Kana, is that you?" A voice said. _

_"Tani?" Kana asked, and a cute looking guy came forwards._

_His blue eyes stared at her in a friendly manner as his brown hair spiked out. He wore a brown shirt with a white shirt underneath and cargo pants._

_**"TANI!"**__ Kana smiled, running over to him__**. **__"I missed you so much!" She said, hugging him with pure delight. _

_"I did too!" He replied back, returning the hug. __**"**__Have you seen him yet?" He asked Kana. His eyes filled with worry._

_"No... I haven't... I want to though! And return this for him..__**." **__She said and sitting back down closer to the edge about to fall off it, casting her eyes over the water._

_"Hey you know you shouldn't be that close to the edge? You might fall off!__**"**__ Tani said, inching towards her. _

_"I know... But I will...__**" **__Kana smirked as she jumped up and leapt over the edge into the sea._

_**"KANA!"**__ Tani said and looked down at her. _

_Kana was laughing and the ground was coming closer then something weird happened there was blurring of red. _ _ Flare_

_**"KAW!"**__ The red phoenix screeched as he flapped his wings in a beat._

_**"FLARE! NICE TIMING! **__Go back and sneak up behind that guy. That's not Tani!"____She whispered. She patted the bird affectingly. She and Flare were best buds if anyone on her crew could see it. Actually, most of her enemies despised the bird because of its flamey abilities and loyalty to its master, Kana Dragono. _

_The red bird obeyed and flew behind the big rock. It set down and waited. It flapped its red and blue colored wings, waiting for an order._

_"I'll be right back, ok?" Kana said to it, and it nodded. Kana kissed Flare on the head._

_She tip toed behind the man and silently waited for a chance. She got out her Zun-Zun Gun. __**"ZUN ZUN ZIP!"**__ she yelled and charged at him, making a blow to the stomach. _

_"... How did you know?" The fake Tani said falling over the cliff as the blood de materialized into mist as did the body._

_"Because Tani never came back he died!" Kana said with tears in her eyes. _

_**"KAW!"**__ Flare said and burned the imposter. _

_"I knew you would..." he said smirking._

_**"TANI! WHY DID YOU DIE! I MISS YOU!"**__ Kana said and cried. _

_The screen went off. _

_**~END VIDEO~**_

Luffy was on the verge of tears as he made a statement everyone known he would**, **"Kana, please come back, I miss you."

The whole crew heard their sencho's request, and they also said the same exact thing only in their heads**. **'_Kana, we all miss you.'_

'_I think it's time to sleep.__**'**_ Karano said to everyone as she took the book off and make it disappear into Kana's room.

Luffy sighed as a single blue tear fell down his cheek. He waved goodnight to everyone and went to his room weeping. He was falling asleep fast and he sobbed.

Ok, I know what you're all thinking. 'What's a Zun-Zun Gun?' I truly don't know. I just made it up on the spot back then. This is an edited version of Dragon Dream chapter 13.


End file.
